Nicht nur Marshmallows, auch Eis
by Mayo i mi Ciel
Summary: Mukuro will etwas von Byakuran. Leider unterläuft ihm ein kleines großes Missgeschick, das ihn die Kontrolle verlieren lässt. So führt eins zum andern und bevor er sich versieht, steht Byakuran mit einer entscheidenden Frage vor ihm.


Hey,  
das ist jetzt also die erste Fanfiktion die ich hochladen werde. Da es zumindest im Deutschen noch nicht allzu viel von diesem Pairing gibt, konnte ich mich nicht mehr bremsen. Ich hoffe, dass es einigermaßen flüssig zu lesen ist. Große Teile davon hab ich mitten in der Nacht geschrieben. Beta gelesen ist es auch nicht.  
Das ganze ist aus **der Sicht Mukuros **und ich war schlicht und ergreifend nicht in der Lage, das am Anfang mit einzubringen, also behaltet es bitte im Kopf, wenn ihr es lest. Dann wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß.

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere gehören Akira Amano, lediglich der Plot ist meiner.

**Kurzbeschreibung: **Mukuro will etwas von Byakuran. Nicht erst seit heute, aber heute hat er seinem Verlangen nachgegeben. Leider unterläuft ihm ein kleines großes Missgeschick, das ihn die Kontrolle verlieren lässt. So führt eins zum andern und bevor er sich versieht steht Byakuran mit einer entscheidenden Frage vor ihm.

*~* Nicht nur Marshmallows, auch Eis *~*

Mit dem Finger fuhr ich, nur um mich abzusichern, nochmal um seine Handgelenke. Eigentlich völlig unnötig, denn würde er die erste Fixierung brechen können, war ich mir sicher, er würde es auch ein zweites Mal schaffen. Fußgelenke, Taille, Handgelenke. Ich holte die Box wieder raus und lies die fluoreszierenden Bänder, die mein Finger hinterlassen hatte, verschwinden. Zumindest dem Auge nach.

Spüren konnte er sie immer noch, vorausgesetzt natürlich, er war wach, was nicht mehr lange dauern sollte. Schließlich hatte er nicht jeden Tag jemanden auf seiner Hüfte sitzen, wenn er schläft. So ... freundlich er bekanntlich zu seinen Gefolgsleuten ist, er geht normalerweise nicht mit ihnen ins Bett. Normalerweise, gerade lag er nämlich unter mir. Keineswegs freiwillig und auch komplett ohne sein Wissen und sobald er aufwacht wird er mir die Hölle heiß machen ... naja, gesetzt dem Fall er könnte es.

Im Moment lag er noch bewegungslos da, aber spätestens wenn er merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmt, werden sich seine violetten Augen öffnen. Gespannt hielt ich den Atem an, als seiner unregelmäßiger wurde und er innerhalb einer Millisekunde besagte Seelenspiegel aufschlug. Sein Gesicht nimmt erst mal einen perplexen Ausdruck an, bevor seine Züge sich glätten und ausdruckslos werden. Er weiß ganz offensichtlich nicht mit der Situation umzugehen. Seine Augen verdunkeln sich ein wenig, ich hätte es keinesfalls bemerkt, wäre ich mit meinem Gesicht nicht genau vor ihm.

Offenbar wartet er darauf, dass ich etwas sage. Verständlich, schließlich müsste er mittlerweile bemerkt haben, dass er sich nicht mehr großartig bewegen kann. Sonstige nicht genau definierbaren Energien kann er ebenfalls vergessen. Alle versiegelt, zumindest noch etwa 25 Minuten. Aber das wusste er zum Glück nicht. Ich kann ihn schlecht erpressen, wenn er weiß, dass er nur eine halbe Stunde zu warten braucht, bis er mich zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten kann. Alles was er mittlerweile kapiert haben müsste, ist, dass er völlig wehrlos unter mir lag und nicht in der Lage war, auch nur das Geringste dagegen zu unternehmen.

Bei folgender Aussage, wollte ich sein Gesicht sehen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren würde. Ob er es belächeln würde, verwirrt sein, oder einfach nur wütend? Würde er diese gleichgültige Maske aufbehalten, wie in diesem Moment? "Ich will deine Flügel sehen!" Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Das hatte gesessen. Normalerweise war ich nicht so und jeder wusste das, aber in diesem Moment konnte ich nicht anders und lächelte ihn an, ein richtiges freudiges Lächeln. Noch immer waren seine Züge ausdruckslos. "Nur deswegen bist du hergekommen und hast mich ... gefesselt?", sagte er mit eindeutig neugieriger Stimme. Dennoch, was heißt hier eigentlich nur?

Als ich nicht antwortete, machte er einfach weiter. "Du weißt schon, dass du mir dafür meine Fesseln abnehmen musst, oder? Ich brauch dafür nämlich meine nicht genau definierbaren Energien." Schock, das einzige was mein Gesicht mittlerweile ausdrücken müsste. Ich verkrampfte mich auf ihm und fragte mich fieberhaft, was ich vergessen hatte, dass er meine Gedanken lesen konnte. "Kann ich auch nicht." Hoffentlich wusste er, dass seine Aussage an sich deren Inhalt widersprach. Schritt für Schritt schlich sich wieder dieses typische Byakuran-Grinsen in sein Gesicht.

Langsam geriet ich wirklich in Panik. Äußerlich lies ich mir wenig anmerken, lediglich meine Gesichtszüge und die dazugehörige verkrampfte Haltung, die er, da ich auf ihm drauf sitze, ja genau mitbekommen müsste, verraten meine Anspannung. "Du schickst deine Gedanken praktisch in meinen Kopf und alles was ich tue, ist, sie nicht auszusperren.", antwortete er schließlich mit einem Seufzen, dass durch sein noch immerwährendes Lächeln an Ausdrucksstärke getrübt wurde, auf meine unausgesprochene Frage. Das waren ja ganz neue Töne, die mir aber klar machten, dass der Einsatz voriger Box offensichtlich ein paar Nebenwirkungen bereit hält. Bewusst verschloss ich nun meine Gedanken vor ihm, wobei er mir abermals dazwischen funken musste. "Ich hör sie nach wie vor!" Ich konnte schwören, dass seine Stimme vor Schadenfreude Pirouetten drehte. Um mich besser konzentrieren zu können, schloss ich meine Augen und war erst mal froh, dass er seine Klappe hielt. Ich atmete tief durch und zog eine gedankliche Barriere, so hieß es doch dauernd, bau eine Mauer um deine Gedanken.

'Du bist ein Idiot' ... keine Reaktion. Ich öffnete meine Augen und atmete aus, mir war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte. "Glückwunsch", sagte er zu mir und lächelte mich fortwährend so ... an. "Kommen wir nun also zum geschäftlichen Teil unserer Unterhaltung. Ich zeig dir meine Flügel, was würde ich dafür bekommen?" Natürlich wollte er eine Gegenleistung, jetzt wo er wusste, dass er nur eine halbe Stunde zu warten bräuchte. "Nun, was würdest du denn wollen?" Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich ihm dafür geben sollte. Schlug er etwas unmögliches vor, hatte ich ja immer noch die Möglichkeit zu verneinen. "Zuerst würde ich gerne mal wissen wollen, wieso du das alles hier überhaupt auf dich nimmst." Das war eine Frage, die ich nicht wirklich beantworten wollte. Er merkte es anscheinend, denn er ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern fuhr gleich mit dem nächsten Punkt fort. "Warum sitzt du auf meiner Hüfte?" Anscheinend wollte er nur seine Fragen beantwortet haben und falls es nur das war, würde das ganze letzten Endes gar nicht so schlecht laufen.

"Ich muss den Bann aufrecht erhalten und das geht am besten, wenn ich möglichst nah bei dir bin." Er reagierte kaum darauf, und wenn, hab ich es nicht ganz mitbekommen. "Nachdem du nun zumindest eine Frage beantwortest hast, kommen wir zu meiner Forderung. Ich zeig dir meine Flügel, warum auch immer du sie sehen willst, und verspreche dir sogar, dich nicht zu Hackfleisch zu verarbeiten. Im Gegenzug wirst du ... mich massieren." Mir entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Er wollte was? Hatte der dafür nicht irgendwelche Gefolgsleute?

Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf und entgegen meiner Körpersprache, gab ich ihm eine positive Antwort. Stille breitete sich aus. "Deal?", brach ich schließlich das Schweigen. "Deal, Mukuro!", gab er mit so zuckersüßer Stimme zurück, dass man sein Grinsen praktisch hören konnte. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich diesen Ausdruck nicht mögen und es widerstrebte mir auch über alle Maßen, aber ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mein Bauch zu kribbeln anfing, sobald er mich so anlächelte. Er machte das bei jedem, den er nicht als potenziellen Gegner sah. Es war also alles andere als etwas besonderes und doch wollte ich die ganze Zeit von ihm so angelächelt werden.

Mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass ich mich alles andere als normal benahm, alles andere als normal dachte. Der Anfang war geplant gewesen. Ihn verwirren. Nicht so handeln, wie ich es normalerweise tun würde, damit er die Reaktion auf meinen nächsten Schritt nicht schon parat hat, bevor ich überhaupt dazu komme, an selbigen zu denken. Dass er meine Gedanken lesen konnte, oder wie er meinte, dass ich sie ihm praktisch entgegen geschleudert habe, konnte ich nicht vorhersehen. Doch jetzt war ich unsicher. Ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass nicht nur er die Oberhand behalten kann. Dass er nicht der einzige ist, der die Welt beherrschen kann. Aber seine Gegenwart allein bringt mich dazu, mich untypisch zu verhalten.

Es war Zeit, wieder in bisschen an Fassung zu gewinnen. Gerade hatte ich diesen Entschluss gefasst, musste er mir wieder dazwischen funken. "Entweder löst du den Bann sofort, oder du wartest, bis ich den ersten Schritt machen kann." Erneut sagte er das mit diesem unglaublichen Grinsen im Gesicht, dass mich doch nicht über die Tatsache hinweg täuschte, dass er langsam ungeduldig wurde und sogar so weit ging, mir zu drohen. Nicht dass er nicht in der Position dafür wäre, schließlich wollte hauptsächlich ich etwas von ihm. Diesbezüglich müsste ich mir auch noch etwas einfallen lassen. Schließlich war es kein Sieg, wenn er eine Gegenleistung dafür verlangte.

Äußerlich eher gezwungen lächelnd, holte ich die Box hervor, die er sofort mit seinen violetten Augen erfasste und verfolgte, bis ich alle nun wieder sichtbaren und nicht mehr so stark leuchtenden Fäden darin verschwinden lassen habe. Mir darüber im Klaren, dass er mich jetzt jederzeit angreifen könnte, beobachtete ich sein Minenspiel, das sichtlich Erleichterung zeigte. Leider nur kurz. Vorwurfsvoll sah er mich danach an. "Das war verdammt unangenehm. Irgendwann werde ich deine Kräfte auch bannen, damit du erfährst wie hilflos und kraftlos man sich in diesem Zustand fühlt. Aber vorher, du sitzt immer noch auf mir." Den letzten Satz brachte er schon wieder mit wesentlich spöttischeren Stimme hervor. Ich weiß nicht genau, warum ich mich nicht erheben will. Vermutlich aber, weil ich zumindest in dieser Hinsicht, oben sein will. Es sei jetzt mal dahingestellt, aus welchem Blickwinkel ich das betrachte.

Sowie er sieht, dass ich nicht vorhabe, darauf zu antworten, legt er wieder sein Byakuran-Grinsen auf und macht Anstalten, sich in eine aufrechte Position zu begeben. Ich verspanne mich eine Idee mehr und bewege mich kurz ein bisschen Richtung Kopfende vom Bett, da ich ja nach wie vor auf ihm sitze und er sich beim Aufrichten ein wenig nach hinten gezogen hat. Die ganze Zeit habe ich fest sein Mienenspiel beobachtet und bin erstaunt, als er kurzzeitig sein Gesicht verzieht und aufzischt. Letztendlich schließt er sogar die Augen und sowie er sie aufmacht, komplementiert er mich wieder mit Grinsen auf dem Gesicht von sich herunter. "Bitte!" Das ist jetzt wirklich die Krönung. Bei ihm muss irgendwas kaputt sein. Byakuran ist über alle Maßen freundlich und höflich, aber normalerweise gibt er sich nicht die Blöße um etwas zu bitten. Ich musste aussehen, als hätte er soeben wiederholt die Weltherrschaft an sich gerissen. Jetzt grinst er nur noch schadenfroh. Ich musste wohl fantastisch aussehen. Noch immer geschockt, rutsche ich vorsichtig etwas nach vorne, um besser aufstehen zu können, aber bevor ich mich erheben konnte warf Byakuran den Kopf zurück und keuchte unterdrückt. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten spannten und hielt inne. "Was ..." Plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen und ich konnte nicht anders als genau so zu grinsen, wie Byakuran vorhin bei meiner Reaktion auf seine Bitte.

Ich sah meine Chance. Dies war etwas, worin er anscheinend weniger Erfahrung hatte. Es war etwas, wo ich dafür sorgen könnte, Überlegenheit zurückzugewinnen. Gespannt auf seine Reaktion rutschte ich wieder zurück, diesmal bewusst Druck ausübend. Er sah mich lediglich wütend an, doch in seinen Augen konnte ich erkennen, dass ihm das sehr wohl etwas ausmachte. Und dass er mich noch immer nicht aufhielt und stattdessen sein Fäuste ballte, sollte mir anscheinend sagen, dass ich den Teufel tun sollte und damit aufhören.

Ich fragte mich, wie weit ich gehen konnte, als ich vorsichtig begann, mit meinen Händen sein T-Shirt hochzuschieben und dabei die Haut von seinem flachen Bauch zu seiner durchtrainierten Brust zu liebkosen. Wie ein Verdurstender reckte er sich meinen Händen entgegen. Ich wusste nicht wirklich was ich davon halten sollte. Er konnte unmöglich schon so benebelt sein, dass er nicht mehr wusste, was er tat. Andererseits wäre die andere Möglichkeit, dass er mir vertraute. Zumindest soweit, dass er mich gewähren lies, ihm in dieser Hinsicht behilflich zu sein. Wenn er sich da mal nicht täuschte. Ich war ja nicht hier, um Byakuran womöglich eine der einzigen Sachen, die er in keiner der Parallelwelten bisher erlebt hatte, beizubringen. Wer wäre ich, ihm auch noch dabei zu helfen, seine Ziele zu erreichen, wenn sie sich mit meinen eigenen mehr als nur überschneiden. Nicht, dass ihm dieses Wissen viel helfen würde, aber man lässt dem Feind nur wenig zukommen und wenn, dann nur für ihn eher kontraproduktive Kleinigkeiten.

Er schnaubte, als ich auch weiterhin nicht aufhören konnte ihn spöttisch anzugrinsen. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, sich in die Hände des Feindes begeben zu haben. Aber anscheinend war sein Verlangen danach, etwas neues zu erfahren, größer, als sein Stolz.

Leicht zwirbelte ich eine seiner Brustwarzen zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger, während ich mich hinab beugte, um die zweite in den Mund zu nehmen und sie mit meiner Zunge neckend zu umspielen. Schon als ich mit meiner Zunge seine Brustwarze berührte, konnte er ein Aufstöhnen nicht mehr verhindern und ich nahm mir still vor, ihm mehr dieser Laute zu entlocken. Ich richtete mich wieder ein wenig auf und zog ihm sein T-Shirt mit seiner Mithilfe nun ganz über den Kopf, lies es dann achtlos neben dem Bett auf den Boden gleiten. Gespannt beobachtete er mich, wie ich mit meinen Händen leicht seine Seiten auf und ab strich und mich dabei wieder über ihn beugte, diesmal in Höhe seines Gesichts, und ihm so immer näher kam, bis nur noch ein paar Millimeter uns voneinander trennten. Seine violetten Augen funkelten mich begehrend an und seinem unausgesprochenen Wunsch nachkommend, legte ich meine Lippen schließlich so sanft ich konnte auf die seinen. Meine Hände froren an Ort und Stelle ein und ich konnte nicht anders als bei dem warmen Gefühl, das mich durchströmte, die Augen zu schließen. Das letzte was ich noch sah, war, wie er es mir gleichtat. Danach konzentrierte ich mich ganz auf den Kuss, denn nichts anderes war es, das wir hier teilten.

Leicht bewegte ich meine Lippen auf den seinen und es brauchte nicht lange, bis er erwiderte und ich den Druck intensivierte. Vorsichtig, als ob er darauf jetzt Wert legen würde, stupste ich mit meiner Zunge gegen seinen Mund, den er widerstandslos einen Spalt weit öffnete. Ich zögerte nicht lange und schlüpfte hindurch, nur um von seiner Zunge erwartet zu werden, die sich um meine wand und so zu einem zärtliches Spiel einlud. Eine Weile blieb es auch dabei, bis ich beschloss den nächsten Schritt zu machen und den Kuss forcierte. Byakuran stieg sofort darauf ein, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet. Ich erhöhte den Druck weiter, wollte ihm unerklärlicherweise näher sein, und konnte so schließlich mein Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Das war der Punkt, wo ich mich von ihm löste, mich erhob und zumindest äußerlich ruhig an die Tür lehnte. Ich war hart. Natürlich.

Byakuran hatte sich auf seine Ellbogen gestützt und sah mich fast irritiert an. Als er nach ein paar Sekunden immer noch keine Intention zeigte, aufzustehen, beschloss ich, ein wenig nachzuhelfen. "Wolltest du mir nicht deine Flügel zeigen?", fragte ich ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und äußerlich so unberührt wie möglich. Er schien meine Maske trotzdem zu durchschauen. Sein übliches Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Seufzend stand er schließlich auf und und stellte sich in einiger Entfernung zu mir in die Mitte des Raumes und schloss die Augen. Ich war irgendwie überrascht, dass er so leicht kapitulierte. Immerhin konnte ich an der Beule in seiner Hose deutlich erkennen, dass er mindestens so hart war, wie ich.

Da er seine Seelenspiegel weiterhin geschlossen hatte, gab er mir die Möglichkeit seinen Körper anzusehen, ohne dass er es gleich groß mitbekam. Da sein Shirt nach wie vor da lag, wo ich es fallen gelassen hatte, war sein Oberkörper unbedeckt. Soweit ich das erkennen konnte, hatte er tatsächlich nur noch die weiße Jogging-Hose an. Keine Boxer, Unterhose, ... nichts. Merkwürdigerweise trug dies nicht dazu bei, meine Erregung zu lindern. Ganz im Gegenteil. Seinen Oberkörper hatte ich vorher schon erkundet. Was mich jetzt interessierte, war das Gesamtbild. Dass seine Hose so tief saß, lies ihn eigenartig ... begehrenswert aussehen. Das, und die Tatsache, dass seine Wangen von eben noch leicht gerötet waren. Ich hatte das unerklärliche Bedürfnis, ihn an mich zu ziehen, meine Hände in seinen Haaren zu vergraben und ihn ebenso zu küssen, wie noch vor wenigen Minuten auf dem Bett.

Ich wurde abgelenkt, als sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht legte, schöner und friedvoller als man es von ihm gewohnt war und, wie könnte es anders sein, verliebte ich mich sofort in es. Die Luft um ihn herum begann zu funkeln. Hinter seinem Rücken flimmerte und glitzerte es, bevor sich nach und nach Byakurans Flügel entfalteten. Er war einfach wunderschön, wie er dastand, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, die Wangen noch immer leicht gerötet, oberkörperfrei und mit weißer Jogginghose. Er verkörperte den perfekten Engel.

Ein Räuspern lenkte meinen Blick schließlich von seiner Gesamterscheinung auf sein Gesicht, das nun abermals dieses zuckersüße Grinsen zeigte. Er wusste genau, wie das auf mich wirkte. Wie betäubt stolperte ich auf ihn zu, blieb ein paar Zentimeter seitlich vor ihm stehen, hob zaghaft meine Hand auf Höhe seiner Flügel, bevor ich sie mit einem letzten absichernden Blick in sein mir zugewandtes Gesicht, vorsichtig über die weichen Federn streichen ließ, die unter meiner Berührung anfangs zuckten. Es fühlte sich gut an. So gut, dass ich mir meiner Umgebung erst wieder bewusst wurde, als Byakuran offensichtlich meines Gesichtsausdrucks wegen kichern musste. Er hörte schnell wieder damit auf, als er bemerkte, dass ich ihn wütend an funkelte.

"Fertig mit begaffen?" Ich wusste nicht recht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht, dass er sie wieder verschwinden ließ. Anscheinend hatte er sowieso nicht vor, eine Antwort abzuwarten, denn bevor ich den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, hatte er mich an der Hüfte zu sich gezogen, und mir einen Kuss aufgedrückt, aus dem er mich offensichtlich auch nicht gedachte, so schnell wieder zu entlassen. Nicht, dass ich das gewollt hätte. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, als ich ihm die Arme um den Hals legte und ihn näher zog. Mein linkes Bein brachte ich geschickt zwischen seine Schenkel, sodass er keine Zeit hatte zu reagieren, als ich damit gegen seine Mitte rieb. Sein Stöhnen, das mich darauf belohnte, gibt mir so viel Ansporn, über meine eigene Erregung hinwegzusehen und sich erst einmal um die seine zu kümmern. In diesem Moment schoss mir der Gedanke mit der Massage durch den Kopf. Warum nicht beides verbinden?

Mich abrupt von ihm lösend, ging ich schwer atmend von vorigem Kuss gleich noch einen Meter weiter zurück. Irritiert blickte er mich unter seinen langen Wimpern hervor an. Meiner Selbstbeherrschung war das nicht unbedingt förderlich. Vor allem, da er seine Flügel bis jetzt nicht hatte verschwinden lassen. "Setzt dich auf dein Bett! Füße auf dem Boden!", forderte ich ihn mit heiserer Stimme auf. Sichtlich amüsiert kam er meinem Wunsch nach, faltete seine Flügel dabei ein Stück zusammen. Ich beeilte mich hinter ihn zu kommen; wollte seine Haut so schnell wie möglich wieder spüren können, wollte ihm möglichst nahe sein. Ohne große Anstrengung erschuf ich eine täuschend echte Illusion eines Kräuter-Massageöls. Ich gab einen Schuss davon zwischen meine Hände und verrieb es, damit es wärmer wurde, erst mal ein paar Sekunden.

Als ich bemerkte, dass Byakuran sich umdrehen wollte, legte ich kurzerhand meine Hände auf seine Schultern und begann damit, das Öl auf seinem Rücken zu verteilen. Ich hatte nicht wirklich eine Ahnung davon, wie man richtig massierte, aber ich machte einfach das, was sich bei mir gut anfühlen würde. Zuerst blieb ich bei seinen Schultern, entlockte ihm von Zeit zu Zeit ein Stöhnen, wobei jedes Mal seine Flügel zuckten. Dort blieb ich aber nicht lange, ohne Vorwarnung legte ich meine Hände auf seinen Po, die Hose noch dazwischen, und beugte mich gleichzeitig mit dem Kopf nach vorne, sodass ich sein Ohrläppchen zwischen meine Lippen nehmen konnte. Sofort musste er keuchen, das alsbald in Stöhnen überging, als ich begann, so hingebungsvoll wie ich konnte, daran zu saugen.

"Was machst du da? Ich dachte, du wolltest mich massieren?" Ich grinste an seinen Hals, sodass er es bestimmt spüren konnte und legte meine Hände wieder an seine Schultern. Darauf bedacht so wenig Körperkontakt wie möglich zu haben, nahm ich die Schultermassage wieder auf. Wenn er diese lieber hatte, ok. Nach ein paar Minuten in denen er sich sichtlich entspannt hatte, wurde mir langweilig und ich hörte ohne Vorwarnung auf, war schon dabei aufzustehen, als er seine Flügel verschwinden ließ. Ich seufzte noch einmal, bevor ich mich nun endgültig Richtung Tür begab. "Wo gehst du hin?" Ohne ihn anzusehen zuckte ich mit den Schultern. "Nach Hause, vermute ich.", antwortete ich ihm dann doch. Schneller als ich reagieren konnte, hatte er mich herumgedreht und an den Handgelenken an die Tür gepinnt. Er konnte froh sein, eine robuste Tür zu besitzen, so viel Kraft wie er dafür gerade verwendet hatte. So wie er mich anstarrte, was es klar, dass es ihm gegen den Strich ging, erregt von mir zurück gelassen zu werden. Aber wir hatten eine Abmachung und wir hatten beide unseren Teil dazu geleistet. Ich hätte ihm ja geholfen. Dass ich mich bloß seinen Schultern gewidmet hatte, war seine Schuld. Anscheinend kam er zu demselben Schluss. "Ich hab damit bisher keine Erfahrung, ok? Ich dachte, du wolltest dich vor deiner Massage drücken." Wow, er musste ja wirklich verzweifelt sein, wenn er sich selbst die ganze Schuld in die Schuhe schob.

Ich befreite meine Hände und legte ihm eine auf die Stirn. "Hast du Fieber? Irgendwie benimmst du dich sel..." Er hatte wirklich eine zu hohe Temperatur. Da er aufgrund seiner Erregung sowieso errötet ist, war es mir bisher nicht aufgefallen. "Die Flügel so herbeizurufen verbraucht nach wie vor sehr viel Kraft.", antwortete er mir auf meine unausgesprochene Frage. Erleichtert, dass es nichts schlimmes war, entspannte ich mich wieder. Wobei mir gar nicht bewusst war, dass ich mich so verkrampft hatte. "Du willst also mit mir schlafen?" Entschlossen nickte er. "Nein!", knallte ich ihm mit kalten Augen entgegen. Wie gern hätte ich jetzt ja gesagt, aber ich wusste genau, dass es mir nicht nur um seinen Körper geht, ich will seine Seele. Noch vor ein paar Minuten, hätte ich vielleicht zugestimmt. Nein, ganz sicher hätte ich das, aber mittlerweile hatte ich genug Zeit einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Natürlich sah er einfach umwerfend aus, aber man wollte eine Person nicht lächeln sehen, bloß weil sie damit gut aussah. Denn genau das wollte ich. Ich wollte Byakuran die ganze Zeit lächeln sehen; wollte, dass er permanent glücklich ist.

Resigniert schloss ich die Augen, öffnete sie aber kurz darauf wieder. „Du hast bestimmt unendlich viele Ichs auf deren Wissen du zugreifen kannst, es ist doch nicht möglich, dass du noch nie Sex gehabt hast." Ich spielte auf Zeit, aber was sollte ich ihm denn sagen? Er grinste mich verunglückt an. „Hatte ich schon, aber es ist etwas, das ich erleben möchte. Nicht einfach nur 'sehen'. Es soll ein unvergessliches Ereignis sein." Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Und warum willst du es dann mit mir erleben? Solltest du dir dafür nicht jemanden suchen, den du zumindest nicht hasst?" Unbehaglich schaute er woanders hin. „Du fragst mich gerade nach dem gleichen Grund, aus dem ich dich gebeten habe, mich zu massieren." „Du bist nicht in mich verliebt." Da war ich mir hundertprozentig sicher. „Nein, bin ich nicht." Bei den nächsten Worten, schaute er mich wieder an. „Aber ich würde es versuchen. Eine Beziehung mit dir zu haben." Nur er schaffte es, mich so aus der Fassung zu bringen. „Wieso würdest du das wollen?", fragte ich ihn misstrauisch. „Nun, du willst nicht mit mir schlafen, aber offensichtlich begehrst du mich. Auch wenn ich mich nie um das Sexleben meiner Ichs gekümmert hab, vor Beziehung und Familie hab ich keinen Rückzieher gemacht. Und du willst offensichtlich eine." Mir wurde klar, dass ich ihn nie hätte besuchen sollen. Er war zu schlau. Darauf schwiegen wir beide ein Weile.

„Erstens: Es wird nur mich geben, ausprobieren mit anderen ist nicht. Zweitens: Du wirst mich als gleichberechtigt betrachten. Drittens: Es wird öffentlich gemacht. Verstecken ist keine Option. Viertens: egal mit wem du in welcher Parallelwelt auch immer zusammen bist. Sobald wir auf diese Person treffen und du erkennst sie, wirst du mir das sagen. Fünftens: Nur Marshmallows essen ist ungesund und da ich absolut nicht kochen kann, suchst du dir entweder einen Koch oder besuchst ein anderes Ich von dir, das es dir beibringt. Sechstens: Ich liege nicht unten."

Danach küsste ich ihn mit allem was ich hatte. Krallte meine Hände in seine Haare und zog ihn zu mir. Als ich keine Luft mehr bekam löste ich mich schließlich von ihm. Ebenso schwer atmend wie ich blickte er mich unter seinen langen Wimpern hervor an. „Ich esse nicht nur Marshmallows. Eis ist auch sehr lecker. Und warum willst du Leute sehen, die sozusagen mit mir zusammen sind?" Auf sein erstes Statement konnte ich nur schnauben. Beim zweiten sah ich mich genötigt, feixend darauf zu antworten. „Damit ich dir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen kann, wenn du sie zu lange ansiehst." Darauf grinste er mich an und beugte sich anschließend wieder zu mir, um mich zu küssen. Er hielt sich nicht lange mit einem einfachen Kuss auf, sondern ging gleich zu einem mit Zunge über, den ich nur zu gerne erwiderte. Abrupt löste er sich von mir und wandert mit seinem Mund meine Kinnlinie entlang zu meinem Hals, saugte sich dort fest, während er seinen Oberschenkel wie ich vorhin bei ihm zwischen meine Beine brachte. Ich verstand die Einladung als solche und rieb mich ungeniert an ihm. Nach all den Strapazen heute, fand ich, hatte ich das verdient.

„Bett!", brachte ich dann schließlich keuchend hervor. Er sollte sein erstem Mal nicht im Stehen verbringen. Ich meines übrigens auch nicht. Dass ich bis jetzt keinen Sex hatte, hieß aber nicht, dass ich auch keine Ahnung hatte. Bücher gab es viele auf der Welt. Ich übernahm wieder die Führung und schob ihn an der Hüfte Richtung Bett. Er lies es sich gefallen, vollendete mit einem Schmatzen seinen Knutschfleck und lies sich, als er die Matratze an seinen Waden fühlte darauf fallen, mich mit sich ziehend. Sein Oberkörper war immer noch frei und so trennte uns nur mein dünnes T-Shirt, wodurch ich seine Körperwärme spüren konnte, die auf mich überging. Ich küsste ihn, während meine Hände auf Wanderschaft über seinen Oberkörper gingen, seine Brustwarzen reizten und ihn so zum Aufstöhnen brachten. Er war trotz des Intermezzos an der Tür noch erregt, also lies ich eine Hand nach unten verschwinden und hauchte nun meinerseits Küsse auf seinen Hals. So schnell ich konnte, ließ ich unsere Anziehsachen verschwinden und stöhnte auf, als wir Haut an Haut aneinander lagen. Mit einer Hand strich ich seinen Oberschenkel entlang nach oben, was ihn schaudern ließ. Sobald meine Hand seine Erektion berührte, bäumte er sich auf. Es fühlte sich so gut an, ihn in der Hand zu halten. Ich ließ mir Zeit, als ich langsam begann seine Erregung nur leicht auf und ab zu fahren. Zu seinem Glück war ich kein geduldiger Mensch und wurde schon bald schneller.

Er hatte seinen Kopf nach hinten geworfen und stöhnte fast ununterbrochen, legte mir so seinen Hals dar. Er sah wortwörtlich zum Anbeißen aus. Mit meiner Fingerspitze stippte ich ein paar mal auf die Spitze seines Gliedes bevor ich mich hinab beugte und seine Erregung komplett in mich auf nahm. Sofort zuckten seine Hüften nach oben. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte ich gerechnet und drückte sie deswegen mit beiden Händen nach unten. Erst mal vorsichtig probierend entließ ich ihn fast ganz aus meinem Mund und begann lediglich wie an einem Lolli zu saugen. Ich ließ meine Zunge um seine Spitze kreisen und nahm ihn schließlich wieder weiter in meinen Mund auf. Beinahe jeden zweiten Atemzug stöhnte er. Es war gar nicht mal so schlimm. Im Gegenteil, wenn Byakuran jedes mal so abgehen würde, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dies öfters zu tun.

Nun nahm ich meinen Rhythmus von vorhin wieder auf und lies meinen Kopf auf seiner ganzen Länge auf und ab gleiten. Ich glaubte, dass Byakuran sich nie mehr einkriegen würde, so wie er stöhnte. Gut für ihn, dass ich nicht vor hatte, so schnell wieder aufzuhören. Trotzdem wurde ich kurz nachdem ich das gedacht habe, an meinem Haaren von ihm weg gerissen. Keuchend schaute er mich an. „Wenn du so weitermachst, komm ich jetzt gleich in deinem Mund." Ich grinste ihn an. Wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht gewesen. Ich hätte zu gern gewusst, wie er schmeckt. Riechen tat er ja alles andere als schlecht. Vielleicht ein ander Mal. Für den Moment ließ ich, nur um ihn zu schocken einen Finger in seine Poritze gleiten. Die Reaktion kam sofort. Er schob sich einen halben Meter auf dem Bett nach oben und schaute mich misstrauisch an. „Was sollte das werden?" Mir verrutschte mein Grinsen. Das war doch nicht sein Ernst. Wie hatte er denn gedacht, dass ich mit ihm schlafen sollte. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie Sex zwischen Männern funktioniert, oder was?" Schmollend sah er mich an. „Wenn du da nach einem Loch gesucht hast, wirst du keines finden, so schlau solltest ..." Sein Augen weiteten sich mit einem mal und ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn wieder anzugrinsen, ob seiner Ahnungslosigkeit diesen Dingen gegenüber.

Nun vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu verschrecken, ließ ich meine Hand wieder in Richtung seines Hintern gleiten. „Keine Angst, es wird dir gefallen.", sagte ich so überzeugend wie möglich und lächelte ihn beruhigend an. Langsam, um ihn daran zu gewöhnen, ließ ich meinen Zeigefinger um seine Rosette kreisen und ließ die andere Hand erneut an seiner Erektion auf und ab fahren. Eine Weile blieb ich dabei, bevor ich ihn aufmerksam beobachtend, den mit der Illusion eines Gleitmittels überzogenen Finger in ihn schob. Er verspannte sich nicht, also schien es ihm zumindest nicht unangenehm zu sein. Dennoch blickte er mich unsicher keuchend, weil ich immer noch sein Glied massierte, an. Entschlossen nahm ich einen weiteren Finger hinzu, bei dem er zumindest das Gesicht verzog. In einem Versuch der Ablenkung beugte ich mich zu seinem Gesicht herunter und küsste ihn. Dankbar ging er darauf ein und lies seine Hände überraschend zu meiner Erregung gleiten, als ich anfing, meine Finger in ihm vor und zurück zu bewegen. Ich stöhnte in seinen Mund als er mit einer Hand mein Glied pumpte und mit der anderen meine Hoden massierte. Dazu das Gefühl, dass meine Finger in ihm waren und ich war versucht ihn weiter machen zu lassen.

Ich beeilte mich nun vorsichtige Scherenbewegungen machend, Byakuran auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Mein Glied mit der Gleitmittel-Illusion überziehend, zog ich meine Finger zurück und löste auch den Kuss sowie seine Hände um meine Erektion. „Das wird wahrscheinlich etwas weh tun." Und ich wusste, je schneller es vorbei war, desto besser. Mit einem Ruck drang ich in ihn ein. Er schrie nicht, dazu konnte er sich zu gut beherrschen, aber er verzog sein Gesicht und verkrampfte sich um mich herum. Dass seine Fingernägel sich in meine Arme krallten, war nur ein weiteres Indiz. Ich dagegen hatte Mühe mich zu beherrschen, es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Ich merkte, wie er sich schließlich entspannte und nahm das erleichtert als Aufforderung, mich zu bewegen. Ich fing einigermaßen sachte an, ließ meine Stöße nach einem Blick in sein Gesicht, aus dem mir nur Verlangen entgegen kam, aber fester werden. Leicht änderte ich den Winkel und brachte ihn so dazu, laut zu stöhnen und seine Beine um mich zu legen. Danach machte ich es mir zur Aufgabe, seine Prostata zu treffen. Er schien nicht zu wissen, wohin mit seinen Händen, so fuhr er nur fahrig aufgrund seiner Erregung über meinen Oberkörper. Das ganze hier war einfach überwältigend.

Ich spürte meinen Höhepunkt nahen, pumpte sein Glied im Einklang mit meinen Stößen und schickte uns so gleichzeitig über die Klippe. Ich war in meiner Erregung gefangen und das einzige was ich noch wahrnahm, war, wie schön Byakuran in diesem Moment aussah, als er seinen Mund zu einem Schrei öffnete, der bestimmt jeden in der Nähe in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt hätte, wenn ich ihn nicht mit einem Kuss gedämpft hätte. Geschafft sackte ich schließlich auf ihm zusammen. Nicht mehr fähig, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren.

Nach ein paar Minuten rollte ich mich dann doch von ihm herunter. Noch immer leicht keuchend registrierte ich, dass ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt in ihm gewesen war. Ich konnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie glücklich ich war. Er wollte mit mir zusammen sein. Gerade wurde mir die volle Tragweite dieser Worte bewusst, und nahm mir schier den Atem. Byakuran lächelte mich mit diesem Lächeln an, das er auch hatte, als er seine Flügel beschwor. Dann seufzte er und kuschelte sich an mich. „Du hast Recht, es ist toll. Und nächstes Mal sorge ich dafür, dass du es auch erlebst."


End file.
